tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ty Pennington's Centaur Nightmares
Ty Pennington's Centaur Nightmares are one of the most recent running gags in the Moment Spirit Franchise. This has been running inside of Ty Pennington's brains at all the times while he's asleep. The Moment Spirit Ty Pennington has been called "Centaure" once by Thomas Whickery while at Cedar Point, which makes him faint. Then, he has a nightmare of becoming a centaur. One point, he's having a good time at Cedar Point, then he messed up Millennium Force's trains, because he becomes a centaur instantly. The Moment Spirit members (Krista Ulrich, Tim Tsukuda, Alexia Upton, Riley Tomnumber, Charlene Henry, Lop Carol, Sid Winter) fear, and leave. Ty hops off, and Sarah Mysterina and Valerina Nocturna (who faints) were having fear as they saw that. Then, Cedar Point finally made the total destruction, due to Ty being a centaur, leaving the Moment Spirit members dead, and TP-TH-7 members (Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, Yuri Moto) unconscious and seriously injured. He woke up by the time the investigation is over, and shook it off his head, so the nightmare is not like that again. Later in the movie, this has caused Satoshi Nakamura to scold Thomas. He scolds out those following words: "Did anyone says that Byoki will become a centaur? That's insane!! Also, Tsukiko doesn't want her idol to become that one anyhow. Alright, Aitegata! Rhonda and I can't stand this! Asami was right! One of these days, I might going to call him Kyuketsuki if you say that annoying nickname to him again! Not to mention if Yuichi avoided peanuts from your sandwich!" Young Extreme Makeover Kids He has four centaur nightmares total in Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids. Day 1 Ty Pennington went to the central park of Altonsburg. A woman came to him by disgusting him with chicken tenders with butter garlic, french fries with peanut oil, and macaroni and cheese with mushrooms (similar with Orphah Blinkley's macaroni and cheese and french fries). Then, he went to the drink stand, where magic comes after specialty thirst. He ordered a blueberry-raspberry specialty (which makes anyone to become a centaur permanentaly). He paid two dollars. He drinks the whole can of it, and he feels weird in his bottom, which something doesn't agree with him. When he walks, the tapping noise keeps going. When he turns around, he knock things down, fearing another woman. She can't have him pick things up, because he's a centaur. He looks at his behind, and he finds out that he's a centaur. He stops a doctor, and then he finds out that he'll be a centaur for the rest of his life (thanks to his drink). Day 2 As this story continues on, he comes to the front desk of the office. He just don't seem to understand, but he's having troubles, but didn't expect that. The office clerk was wandering what happened to him. Ty said he's a centaur. With the problem like that, he can't lead everything in Young Extreme Makeover Kids well. The office clerk doesn't know what to say, but then he told Ty he's going to be a centaur for the rest of his life, and that's what he gets. Ty can't imagine people keeping the thoughts like that about him. He left the office, but knocks everything down while turning around. He has to deal with his bottom part as a horse mane, which is ridiculous, he doesn't know what to do. Every single time he's still a centaur, he always makes accidents in the public, which causes him embarrassments. The person passing him by told him to watch where he's going. Ty told that person that he's a centaur, and he can't help it. A woman thought about it, and fainted. Ty knows, but he says it's permanent. The woman got up, and told Ty that means he'll be a centaur when he dies. He's looking for a treatment. Day 3 As the story continues, Brady Day might be alive then (since he died after the fight in real life). He told Shirley Davison to check it out that Ty's a centaur. She gives applause, and enjoys this, and so does Brady. Tommy Allen wonders where the miracle comes from. Ty claims that the drink from the stand transformed him into a centaur. He told them to stop think about it and let him become back to human again. Shirley refuses, and told him as soon as she dies, he will still be a centaur. He kicks all three bad guys with his hind legs at once. A person got him on stage. He was able to hop on the stage, but not all the way, with his hind legs being stuck at the bottom part of the stage, and someone helped him out. If he's a centaur, he does have stage fright, on account for knocking things down on stage, which becomes a problem. He is dealing with being a centaur for the rest of his life. The place is empty, because of Ty being a centaur, and no one is even around. He starts singing and screaming his song based on his genre, and knocking things down on stage, which includes a guitarist and the drum kits. After that, he choked. The mean director can't deal with centaur performing on stage, which he find out that Ty is. If that happens, it'll become a disaster. There will be no more stage performances for Ty, because of his centaur life. Ty does need a treatment, but someone else refuses, because he looks perfect, and it's his life. Day 4 Before the better dream, Ty's centaur life continues on. Krista Ulrich was there, and she was scared at one point. Ty is heading to the museum, but he can't keep himself up with his own society, due to his centaur life. The real-life Dracula, which makes him scream in pain. He told that statue to keep his teeth off of his mane. The man discovers. Krista stops the statue, and preventing the hybrid to begin. The statue insults Krista by calling her "Piggy" (all because of her hair). Krista then agrees with a woman who says that is insulting. Ty decides to throw the statue off to the other side of the museum. The statue came back together, causing Krista's and Ty's fear. Then, Ty falls off to the side, and the statue bit his neck. With having the others stare, later, all of a sudden, he becomes a hybrid. A woman, and two men saw Ty's transformation, but Krista was included to watch. A weird man is not having a good night, neither does another woman. A woman and her husband retch when seeing a hybrid like that, and they both start running away in opposite directions. A woman claims it's weird, but a man was concerned "What is that?". Krista finally answered that it is a "centaur-vampire hybrid", which she never seen that kind of hybrid before. Another falls backwards and fainted after the reaction. The Blood Season TBA Trivia * Ty Pennington is not fond of becoming a centaur. He thinks he might mess up the world with his mane, by knocking things down, unable to ride roller coasters, unable to perform on stage, etc. ** He does have an annoying French nickname from Thomas Whickery, calling "Centaure". ** He did actually become a centaur in Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: Saving the Future in real life (with one scene where all the Moment Spirit members faint). ** Over one in The Moment Spirit original movie, after that nightmare, then Thomas Whickery is being scolded by Satoshi Nakamura. *** ''Satoshi: (scolding) "Did anyone says that Byoki will become a centaur? That's insane!! Also, Tsukiko doesn't want her idol to become that one anyhow. Alright, Aitegata! Rhonda and I can't stand this! Asami was right! One of these days, I might going to call him Kyuketsuki if you say that annoying nickname to him again! Not to mention if Yuichi avoided peanuts from your sandwich!"'' **** Satoshi is a nicknamer. Yuichi is Tim Tsukuda, Asami is Krista Ulrich, Aitegata is Thomas Whickery, and Byoki is Ty Pennington. * Krista Ulrich is actually the only character to discover the hybrids between vampires and centaurs as she sees what happened with Ty Pennington in those nightmares. She did that in real life. Luckily for her, she is part of Hybrid Occult Interview as a member. Category:Running Gags